Flight of the Butterflies
by KatSin
Summary: Shino developed feelings for the lavender-eyed princess when they were genin. Now, as a chuunin, the fire still burns. As the time for Naruto's return nears, Shino confesses his feelings. What will Hinata's reaction be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Believe it or not, this concept started as a simple songfic, intended oneshot that I started at like 3 in the morning.

Suddenly it was 4am and I had 10 pages that I could split into 4 chapters. The end result: this.

So, fair warning. There will be fluff, oh the fluff there will be!

There will be angst, oh the angst, she breaks my heart!

There will be kissing! Blech

And so, now, I unveil _**Flight of the Butterflies**_

Naruto characters and their histories are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Plotline is the property of me.


	2. A Plan is Made

Chapter 1

A Plan Made

The sun was high over the forest, bright light filtering through the canopy of the trees from which Konohagakure no Sato had gotten its name. Team 8 had been training since early that morning, pausing once for a rest and some lunch before returning to work and training well into the early spring afternoon. The trio packed up in well-practiced silence, each retrieving the few stray weapons that had come to litter the field and embed themselves in trees around them.

Kiba and Akamaru packed up the fastest, packing up in the sloppy way they always do before bidding farewell to each of their teammates, having long since developed a routine. Kiba had stopped asking them every day if they wanted to hang out. Shino never wanted to do much of anything, and only went with when Hinata agreed to go with Kiba, and the Hyuuga princess herself preferred to go straight home after training to bathe, something that Kiba never quite understood; to him, even her sweat smelled nice. But he didn't let it bother him; he doubted he would ever get girls. He flashed his trademark grin and nodded to each of his teammates before heading for home.

"Later bug-creep, see ya round Hinata-chan."

The affectionately name "bug-creep" didn't even cast a glance in the dog-nin's direction; his stoic silence and the blank stare of his glasses had stopped affecting the Inuzuka boy years ago, and he had no desire to scare Hinata-hime by beating the fear back into the cocky mutt. Instead he looked to his other—favorite—teammate, his sunglasses flashing with the glare of the sunlight that warmed the air around them.

He watched her finish collecting her weapons, sliding them into her pouches as she strolled toward the tree-branch on which she'd hung her jacket, a sure sign that she was about to put it on, say goodbye, and walk away from him as she had so many times before. It had been on one of those days, one of those many times she'd walked away from him, that he had felt the first of many irrational urges, namely the desire speak to her , to grab her arm, anything to have her stay with him, if only for a little while longer. That was back when they were still genin, when her crush on that infernal Uzumaki baka had burned so strongly.

In the years since, many things had changed. Sasuke defected from the village, and two of their comrades had nearly met death during the mission to retrieve him, a mission that he had not been able to take part in. Oh how that still made him buzz with silent rage; had he only been there, he could have helped. Sasuke might be here now, or he might have let his kikai feast on every ounce of the supposedly superior chakra the selfish bastard had. His mind flowed through the events of the last few years quickly, Naruto leaving to train with Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade taking Sakura under her wing.

His lips twitched at the memory of their second Chuunin exam, where all of his team had advanced, including the midnight-haired beauty that had vexed him throughout those years. The time was drawing near when Orochimaru would take Sasuke's body, and as such, that Naruto baka's return drew nearer with each passing day. It was that, more than anything else that set him and his kikai on edge; it was that fact that spurred him to make a drastic decision, a very un-Shino thing in and of itself.

As Hinata zipped up her jacket, Shino moved to her, his sandals silent as a ghost against the grass as he moved to her side. He saw her start as she started to turn, her hand lifting to her throat in an automatic reaction, her palm pausing to press against her chest. Shino jerked his eyes away from that spot, his cheeks warming, though his head didn't move in the slightest. Even with his glasses he feared that he would be caught if his gaze lingered somewhere inappropriate for too long. Even as he mentally smacked himself for appreciating her appearance, soft, pink lips parted.

"Oh… Sh-Shino-kun… you s-s-startled me…"

He saw the flicker in her eyes before she was even aware she felt it, the disappointment that she hadn't even felt him coming. It was ridiculous; she felt no need to be on guard around him, she never had, and that in itself was one of the things he had grown to love about her. What she didn't know was that, even if someone did manage to sneak up on them, he would kill them before they could think to touch her; that his Kikai would defend her even if it took the last of his life force. And he was not about to tell her.

"Gomen Hinata-san… I will try to make noise when I move…"

She knew he didn't mean any insult when he spoke, and so she gave the shy smile that she always did when he made one of his serious yet humorous statements. Her hands slipped into her jacket's pockets to keep from fidgeting them, a habit that she had unknowingly picked up from the man who stood before her, a habit that he had observed with no small amount of amusement.

"N-No Shino-k-kun… It's my f-fault for not b-being on g-guard…"

He wanted to sigh, he wanted very badly to shake his head and sigh in his exasperation with her. He didn't. Instead, he made no move, pausing for only another moment before changing the subject, his glasses flashing slightly as his head shifted a fraction.

"Hinata-san, were you still interested in seeing the butterflies' first flight?"

Lavender eyes lit up and widened a fraction in her excitement.

"Did you f-find some? I haven't seen any Ch-Chrysalises around but they're s-supposed to start emerging this t-time of year…"

Upon seeing the Aburame's brow arch over the rim of his shades she winced, her mouth snapping shut as she blushed heavily, her fists clenching in her pockets.

"Y-You already kn-know all of th-that th-though…"

Shino smiled behind the collar of his jacket. Apparently he **had** made a good call when he bought her that butterfly anthology for her last birthday; he'd thought she would enjoy looking at the pictures, but apparently she'd actually **read **it. His fingers curled with the desire to pull out those fists and unclench them; she needed a bigger jacket if she wished to do things like that without being noticed.

"There is a haven nearby… a whole kaleidoscope has steadily been reaching maturity. My insects tell me that they will be ready to hatch tomorrow, and a great number of them are expected to survive the metamorphosis. The clearing is untouched by man… save for one Aburame man..."

The last part he murmured, having no need to remind her of his gender; Shino had never been one for machismo, he considered it wasted effort, and it would likely make Hinata uncomfortable if **both** of her teammates were drooling, macho Neanderthals. The smile was undetectable in his voice even as he watched the excitement blossom in her eyes.

"If you wish to see them emerge, we should meet early, I don't know exactly when in the morning they will first break free. And… it will be some hours before they will be ready to fly. I would tell you that you could simply meet me there late, but arriving in between emergence and flight might disturb them…"

He trailed off, not sure whether or not she would elect an entire morning from her day to spend with him and a few bugs. Kiba would have laughed if he were still there.

"I… I understand."

She gave a shy smile and looked down to their feet, trying to think of a way to repay him for thinking of her and inviting her to such an important event. The smile was still there when she looked up again.

"W-would you like m-me to make us a l-lunch, Shino-k-kun? I can p-pack us some b-bentos…"

The bug-nin's smile widened and he gave one, slight nod.

"If you wish, Hinata-san... Shall we meet here tomorrow… seven in the morning?"

"H-Hai…"

She nodded once and turned with him toward the village, the pair strolling in silence toward the village gates…

They paused before parting ways, each searching for something to say, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence and go home.

Hinata, surprisingly enough, recovered her voice first.

"I'll s-see you t-tomorrow Shino-k-kun…"

He simply nodded, waiting for her to take a few steps before turning and heading for home. He had planning to do.


	3. Early to Rise… Easy to Fall

Chapter 2

Early to Rise… Easy to Fall

The next morning, Shino was up just before sunrise, his kikai buzzing with excitement as they swirled around him, chattering as their host went about his usual morning preparations. They swarmed the room as he made his bed and chose his outfit, a carbon copy of the same look he'd had for a while now that was inevitably hidden by the jacket and hoodie that hung downstairs. They were there when he pulled a large black case from his closet, well hidden from the outside world, and set it on his bed, instigating a whole new buzz of chattering from them, ever the excitable swarm.

Shino merely rolled his eyes and grabbed the black towel from the back of his door as he opened it and crossed the hall to his bathroom, the no-mans land of his insects. The moment his bare feet touched the cool tile, the remainder of his swarm fled his body, leaving those that were required to stay behind to move deeper into the colony that was his flesh. As a rule, his kikai were less than fond of water, and were uncomfortable in the steamy air that always filled the room when Shino showered. This only served to make the bug-nin smirk.

The Aburame stripped in peace, shedding the loose pants that he's slept in as well as his boxers, amused at the oversized cartoon ants that littered the garment, a gift from Kiba. The Inuzuka took every chance he could to rib him; his choices in birthday presents showed the usual disrespect. Little did Kiba know, but his buggy gifts were actually used; an assortment of flyswatters was displayed in the kitchen like a set of family heirlooms. It probably doesn't help that Shino would return the favor with matching sets of leashes, choke-chains, and flea collars for Kiba and his pet, though he could swear he'd seen them somewhere in Kiba's pigsty of a room before.

As he turned the water on in the shower beside him, he examined his appearance in the mirror above the sink, setting his new sunglasses on the sink as he checked for any injuries from training. Kiba had been known to leave a bruise or two, and Hinata was getting to the point that he had long since stopped feeling a need to hold back against her, a thought that he had seen pass over Kiba's features a number of times as well. Seeing nothing major he shrugged, dropped his clothes into the hamper, and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Half a village away, a lavender-eyed princess was making hr own preparations. Once she made sure that no one else was awake, she tidied her room and undressed, padding into her adjoined bathroom to take a decadently long bath and wash her hip-length hair.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

He cursed under his breath and tossed away another comb, the teeth broken and jagged. With his hood always on, Shino hadn't seen much need in combing through his hair in some time. He regretted it. Opening the drawer he pulled out a brush, giving up on the cheap plastic combs.

'_Much better… this should work.'_

He brushed out every knot and snarl until the thick hair that Kiba had so affectionately deemed "the fro" was brushed out. It was every bit as unmanageable as always. For a moment, he honestly thought about asking his father to borrow some hair gel. For a moment, then he came to his senses. His father would prod at him until he found out **why** Shino was cared about his hair; then the torment would **really** begin.

Shaking his head, Shino wet his hands and ran his fingers through the bush that sat atop his head, shaping it into something a bit more spike and a little less frizz. He spent another moment glaring into the mirror, silently daring his hair to poof back out. When it didn't, he smirked, another irrational battle won, and picked up his glasses, opening the bathroom door and strolling back into his room, the black towel wrapped around his slim waist.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

She sat at her vanity table, the belt to her fluffy white robe tied tightly around her waist, a towel on her head as she perused the contents of the drawer to her right, studying the makeup and accessories that she wore on special occasions, generally when she was forced too. Her cheeks pinked as she shut the drawer, silently admonishing herself.

'_Silly… he doesn't care if your lips are painted… he's there to watch the butterflies. There's no need to be acting girly around him, he doesn't like girly things.'_

She stood quickly, bending forward as she pulled the towel out to dry her hair, the routine well-practiced by now. She missed having short hair at times like this; it was a lot more convenient and easier to deal with when it was short, but she knew that if she ever wanted to be accepted as the Hyuuga heir, she had to play the part to a "T", which included looking the part. Besides, there were times when it was fun to have pretty hair. With that thought in mind she sat down again, brushing through her midnight mane before picking out her outfit for the day and getting dressed.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

The moment he was in his room he was enveloped by chatter, his bugs keeping a marginal distance until he was dried. As such, he did so slowly, doing his best to ignore the buzzing as his mind automatically translated it for him, so long had he been speaking to his little allies and friends. It wasn't even a conscious thing anymore, to understand them. As he began to towel off they spoke in that uncanny way they had, millions of tiny voices sounding as one. The hive mentality intrigued him immensely even now that he understood it.

"_**You are behaving strangely, Shino of the Aburame… the female is causing you distress…"**_

They did not make it a question; they didn't have to. Their host, his sense of humor as dry as ever, offered a reply that would have gotten him smacked if he were any other male he knew.

"It is my experience that causing distress seems a primary purpose of Females…"

It was one of his rare shows of humor, a jest that his insects failed to grasp. Their only first-hand experience with human emotion had been his. Their inability to understand was only natural, even Shino didn't understand.

"_**Would Shino like us to eradicate this female?"**_

"No!"

The passion of his reaction had the swarm dissipating from around him in an instant, more an automatic defense measure to protect him that to escape his anger. Shino tried very hard to remember that these were insects, and despite their industriousness, couldn't be expected to understand everything about humans anymore than he could understand everything about them. Finally, insight struck and the mindset shifted accordingly, a shift that only an Aburame would have picked up on.

"_**Shino cares for the female…"**_

Again, it wasn't a question. And again, Shino answered.

"Yes… I do…"

Admitting it, even though it was just to his bugs, made his cheeks warm and his chest ache from the thought that immediately trailed after, accompanied by a soft sigh.

'…_and there's nothing I can do about it'_

The kikai, unable to read the host's mind, went right along with the most logical response.

"_**Shino wishes to mate the female… Shino wishes for the colony to use pheromones?**_

That one was definitely a question, one that made his eyebrow twitch. It would have been endearing, should have been. It wasn't. The kikai, not discouraged in the least, kept trying.

"_**Does Shino wish for us to collect the female? Tracking her will be simple for us…"**_

Even as the words echoed in his mind, a smaller cloud of insects was headed for the window.

"No! I don't want you to do anything. Just… let it be as it is. You can't help…"

He sighed again, tossing the towel on the bed and grabbing the silk boxers that sat atop his pile of clothes, putting them on even as his thoughts discouraged him.

'_Having you is why she will probably reject me… Who am I kidding… even if I were Normal, she wants Naruto…'_

Unable to console their host, the swarm simply floated in midair, parting for him when he needed to pass by as he finished dressing in silence.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Choosing her outfit had taken less time than one might think, and before long Hinata was in her black pants and the matching v-neck t shirt, bare feet soft and silent on the floor as she moved to the kitchen, noting that it was still early enough that no one was in there. Seizing the opportunity while she had it, she started bustling through the kitchen, preparing a hot breakfast for the branch members that she knew would be in shortly to prepare the meal for her father and sister.

She didn't have time to make much, but it was more than they usually walked in to. By the time the first branch member trailed in, there was already a plate filled with toasted bread, a bowl filled with scrambled eggs that were still warm and ready to be spooned on to a plate, the bacon and sausage just being slipped onto a plate with the usual assortment of toppings and goodies surrounding it all.

She waved away their thanks, munching on her own plate as she finished off the branch meal, putting together a mental list for lunch while she washed the dishes to be used again for the main breakfast. By the time the pans were drying, she had a menu already waiting in her mind.

The meal for the main branch was easier despite the more diverse menu, probably because a handful of branch members were constantly standing by waiting for something to grab or plate or clean or serve. When her family was finally served she stayed in the kitchen, munching on leftover bacon and sausage and toast as she set up a kettle for tea and the rice, setting up bentos and a thermos before making some vegetable wraps, keeping Shino's favorite foods in mind.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Shino had made and eaten his breakfast by six, his father's plate still sitting on the counter, the elder Aburame still in the shower, thankfully. He slipped on his jacket, the few remaining kikai slipping into his flesh as he put on his hoodie and sandals, still chattering about his relative silence. Silence was not unexpected from their host, but this one was different, they could taste his apprehension in spite of his refusal to admit that he was nervous.

Taking the handle of the big black case in one hand, he adjusted his glasses and strolled out into the early morning light, using the body flicker technique to get to the clearing and set everything up for her while simultaneously checking on the chrysalises. Once he was sure that they were reaching the desired maturity, he hid the black case in the bushes near a fallen log that he used for a bench. Once everything was set up, he flickered to the training field and was settled against his usual tree by six forty-five.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

When six-thirty rolled around, she had a thermos full of steaming tea in Shino's favorite flavor and two bento; one she'd filled with rice balls, the other with the lettuce wraps. She cut nori in the shape of a butterfly's wings as a final touch before closing the boxes, wrapping it all up to keep the food warm.

Putting the bento and thermos into her back and grabbing the last bit of buttered toast she took a bite, slipped the pack on her shoulder and jogged through the house, putting on her jacket and sandals before heading off for the training field at a run. He was waiting for her when she got there.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

When the bug-nin saw her headed toward him he glanced upward, gauging the time before looking back to her, observing her condition.

'_She's early… She looks like she ran here… how curious… must be especially excited about the butterflies…'_

There was a murmur from his kikai as they digested the information. He didn't have a chance to hear the answer, she smiled at him and his mind blanked for a moment. Another good thing about those sunglasses, they hid when his mind was wandering.

She closed the distance between them and he shook himself from his thoughts, straightening from against the tree to take a step toward her.

"Good morning, Hinata-san… I'm pleased you could come."

An entire colony of insects collectively rolled its eyes; he was far beyond pleased. He was ecstatic and he knew it. In an effort to understand why, a few kikai slipped from the flesh of his arms, their way blocked when the Aburame stuck his hands in his pockets. The message was clear. That movement was his way of telling the insects to buzz off, metaphorically speaking.

Naturally, the Hyuuga female was unaware of all this, and did not notice anything amiss from Shino's normal behavior. She smiled to her teammate, lavender orbs bright and her cheeks pink from the cool morning air, among other things.

"Of course, Sh-Shino-kun… I w-wouldn't miss this f-for the w-world."

The living insect hive tried to pretend that she was talking about being around **him** as he nodded, turning away from the village.

"Shall we? There should be movement within the next hour or so."

Hinata merely nodded to him, her smile still bright as she strolled alongside her teammate and best friend. She'd never say so aloud, but she always found more comfort in Shino's silence than in Kiba's readily available words of encouragement.

The pair walked at a leisurely pace on the ground rather than taking to the trees, in no hurry to reach their destination; they had plenty of time. The silence was comfortable, as neither Chuunin felt a particular need to speak in order to communicate. Hinata busied herself trying to remember everything she could about butterflies, which was enough to be impressive for a non-Aburame. It was also enough to distract her from watching the forest floor, unfortunately.

Even as Shino turned his head to warn Hinata of a stray tree root she was stepping right into it, her eyes refocusing as she tripped.

The Aburame turned and stepped forward, closing the tiny gap between them to inches, providing her with a semi-soft surface to fall against, privately amused that she had screwed her eyes shut and put her hands out to catch herself on the ground that she would certainly not be encountering on his watch.

It took her a moment to register that she hadn't hit the ground, and another to register the scent of that against which her nose was pressed as she inhaled once, deeply. It smelled of the forest after a rain, soft and fresh. It was a clean smell, though she could feel masculinity beneath it all, flesh and sweat and everything human.

Shino allowed her a moment to collect her thoughts, his back stiffening when her hands moved against his chest, breathing slowly even as his heart kicked up a faster rhythm. Even through his collar he could smell the sweetness of her. She never wore that fruity, flowery nonsense that some girls seemed to like; he had noticed it many times, and assumed it was for the benefit of their other teammate, to save his sensitive nose. She smelled warm, pleasant, and sweet, reminding him of freshly baked sweets. Before his mind could wander any further her hand moved again, gently, feeling his chest beneath his jackets and shirt.

She winced when she felt the fabric beneath her hand, jumping back, only to trip on the tree's root again. Shino grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him to keep her from falling, taking a step back, and her with him, to prevent it from happening again, his heart thundering at the repeated contact. She stepped back instantly that time, her eyes wide, causing the bug-nin's chest to tighten. When she spoke, he was floored.

"Oh K-Kami… I… I d-didn't hurt anyone d-did I?"

She reached toward his chest, and he realized that her horror was fear that she had… squashed one of his bugs. He arched a brow, saying nothing for a moment as he fully processed it. She had seen him fight numerous times, had witnessed the few times when Kiba had hit the mark in their spars, and she herself had landed hits that left bruises for weeks, and she thought that falling against him would hurt him? His kikai buzzed in offense but did not leave their host out of respect for his love for her.

Hinata, seeing his reaction, dropped her hand, her face reddening impressively to a shade that he had only seen Naruto give her before. He couldn't help but chuckle, a soft smile hidden by the collar of his jacket.

"I'm fine, Hinata-san. Your weight could not harm tissue paper, let alone me."

This only served to make Hinata's cheeks darken as she looked down, an irresistibly demure—and unbelievably unintentional—movement. Rather than risk embarrassing her further he turned, sighing internally as he continued strolling toward the haven of the butterflies.


	4. It Begins

Chapter 3

It Begins

The rest of the trek didn't take long; they found themselves stepping into the clearing by the time seven-thirty came to pass. After a quick look around, the two settled on the fallen log, Hinata setting her pack aside to wait until lunchtime.

They spent the next hour talking, Hinata asking a number of questions about the butterflies and insects in general, receiving in-depth answers from the bug-nin; in that short time both were sure he'd said more to her than he had said in public in the last decade, time at home not included. It was a nice change, one that Hinata enjoyed immensely.

As the morning began to shift toward afternoon, the clearing began to warm. Hinata shed her jacket first, followed shortly after by Shino's hoodie, neither taking note of what they were doing, so absorbed were they in their conversation. Nine o'clock came and passed, and then, finally, there was movement. Shino stopped mid-sentence when his kikai alerted him of the change, pausing a moment to listen before noticing Hinata's confused expression.

"It's starting…"

The pale-eyed princess nodded and looked around, resisting the urge to use her Byakugan to see the movement. Her lips parted when she saw the first butterflies breaking through their chrysalises, in awe of the process.

While she watched the beauty around them, Shino watched the beauty before him. He observed the way her eyes sparkled as the sunlight hit them… how her smile widened and she relaxed when she was absorbed in what she was around her… how her hair shined like silk in the light. In that moment, he was happy that he had brought her here, and nothing that happened could make him regret it.

He turned away when she started to glance his way, pretending to be as absorbed in the scene as she had been. He watcher her pull a sketchpad from her bag with his peripheral vision, and took to watching her that way, smiling behind his collar as she turned toward him, hiding the page as she started to scribble away, glancing up and around every few moments, watching him through her bangs now and again.


	5. Beautiful?

Chapter 4

Beautiful?

The hours passed in amicable silence, with her scribbling and him pretending to be observing the butterflies, occasionally scolding a kikai that tried to sneak away to observe the Hyuuga's sketch, regardless of how much he really did want to see what it was that had her so absorbed.

He inclined his head when he saw movement, capturing her attention instantly. She set the sketchbook and pencil down, zeroing in on a few shaded butterflies as they started to exercise their wings, the movement starting up here and there, until all of the kaleidoscope were preparing for flight.

When the first butterfly hovered away from their resting place, it was quickly followed, making Hinata gasp. In the sunlight, their wings shimmered with beautiful purple hues. It was purely by coincidence, he knew, but he was all the more thankful for bringing her. Nothing could have been more perfect then a shimmering kaleidoscope of her favorite color.

"Oh, Shino…"

His name on her lips was a breathless sigh and the boy had to close his eyes to keep from moving from his seat. It was difficult, but he managed, in spite of the collective chuckle from the swarm within him.

He was about to call to the butterflies toward them when one moved on its own, gliding easily toward the Hyuuga princess, fluttering around her before landing on her outstretched hand. After a few moments another followed, then another, landing on her arms and shoulders and legs, one touching down on her head after a while. She turned to scold him for using his jutsu, pausing when she saw the slight shift in his eyebrows. He wasn't doing it.

"They… like you…"

He smiled behind the collar of his jacket as she stood, the butterflies fluttering off of her, only to circle her, following as she strode toward the rest of the kaleidoscope. The fluttering swarm encircled her, delighting in her, dancing around her. She spun as they whirled around her, absorbed in the wonder surrounding her.

"_She's perfect…"_

His kikai made no argument as they filtered from his sleeves, swarming around the black case he had hidden earlier and pushing it silently toward him, nudging his foot with it before the remainder of the swarm filtered out of his pores and spread out to circle the clearing, giving their host as much space as they could, their voice as loud and as collective as always, and, as always, unheard by all ears but his.

'_**Now… Now is the time. Show the female…"**_

For once, Shino didn't argue, he didn't even think to. Pushing his huge sleeves up to his elbows, he reached down, opening the oddly shaped case and lifting the black acoustic guitar to his lap, pulling his collar down without taking the jacket off; he wasn't ready to be quite **that** vulnerable yet.

He didn't need to tune it; he knew every string was already at the perfect pitch. With a shaking breath he pulled the purple pick from the guitar's neck and made a few soft strums, pulling the proper melody from his mind as the kaleidoscope of purple butterflies whirled around her.

Everything as so perfect that, for a moment, she could swear she heard music playing. When a heavenly soft voice filled the clearing, she stopped, and the butterflies parted to reveal Shino, her Shino, his fingers expertly strumming the guitar in his lap, his collar pulled down as the most beautiful song she'd ever heard spilled from his lips, his voice a perfect tenor as he sang. She didn't know that he had played this song every day for years, ever since he found that it was perfect for her, since he first realized his feelings for her. She stood in silence, unable to move or breathe as his song poured through her.

"You gotta leave me now; you've got to go alone  
You gotta chase a dream, one that's all your own  
Before it slips away"

When he looked up, her eyes widened; he was singing… to her.

"When you're flyin' high, take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony to every lonely song  
That you learn to play"

He smiled; a twitch of his lips before he looked back to the guitar.

"When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down"

She lifted a hand and pressed it to her chest, her lips parting, though no sound came. She never knew anyone could sing so beautifully, or with so much passion.

"I'll keep lookin' up, awaitin' your return  
My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire"

'_Oh… Shino…'_

"I'll be the other hand that always holds the line  
Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire"

He looked up again, his eyes meeting hers.

"And I'll be on the other end, to hear you when you call  
Angel, you were born to fly, and if you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
Catch you when you fall"

He saw her eyes shimmer and spill over, the tears falling silently down her cheeks as he played, revealing his heart to her and her alone, the butterflies forgotten. He smiled again, his hands playing the solo effortlessly as his cheeks flushed to rival hers, his eyes hidden behind black lenses.

"Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings  
I know the sky is calling  
Angel, let me help you with your wings"

She smiled…

"When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down"

He smiled...

"Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down…"

As the final note drifted off into the clearing, Hinata moved to him, silent tears still spilling down her cheeks. The butterflies trailed after her, still inexplicably drawn to her like a moth to flame. Shino wasn't surprised; to him, Hinata was a beacon that shone brighter than any mere fire could. He put the guitar in its case and pushed it back toward the bushes, completely focused on the teary-eyed princess before him.

When she closed the distance between them, he stood, his cheeks as dark as hers by that point. As his lips parted, her hand rose, and before he could speak she had pressed a finger to his uncovered lips.

"Y-Your song was b-beautiful Shino… you have a w-wonderful v-voice…"

As her words flowed through him, he did the impossible, he blushed darker than Hinata. For a moment, he was genuinely afraid that he would faint, he felt so dizzy from his head floating up to the clouds so fast. When she smiled on top of it, his knees shook, but he kept it together, somehow.

"Hinata-s… Hinata-chan… You have spent so much energy, for so long, trying to achieve perfection in the eyes of a clan that means nothing… You… You let them make you feel like you are useless… a failure… Because of them, you think that you are unworthy… even ugly…"

When she tried to look away, he place a hand on her cheek, brushing a stray lock of midnight silk behind her ear before taking her other cheek as well, his thumbs feather soft as they brushed the wetness from below her eyes, staring into lavender pools for a moment before moving his hands to her shoulders and turning her to look at the butterflies that swarmed just behind her, bending to speak near her ear, his voice soft but sure.

"All that is beautiful and good in this world is drawn to others of its kind. These butterflies are drawn to you because your spirit is as beautiful as the rest of you… they see in you what I do… Even a creature like me can see that you are perfect, my Hina-chou-hime…"

His hands stayed on her shoulders for a moment more, soaking up her warmth before his palms glided down her arms, gently squeezing her hands before stepping back and letting go, only to have his hand recaptured and squeezed by the megami that had captured his heart and broken down his walls. The moment her fingers entwined with his, his spirit soared straight to the clouds.

'_Kami… don't let this be a cruel joke…'_

"I th-think that y-you're b-b-beautiful t-too…"

His eyes widened at that, her words echoing in his mind as he slowly turned back to her, his lips just slightly parted in surprise, his face still vulnerable to her.

'_She… she thinks I'm… beautiful?'_

While he was still stunned, Hinata took a chance, just as his song had told her too, she recalled with a smile, and rose up to her toes, her free hand holding his shoulder for support as she pressed her lips to his.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

**Hina-chou-hime – doll-butterfly-princess**

**Megami - goddess**


	6. Bearing his Soul

Chapter 5

Bearing his Soul

Shino stood there, frozen in time with his lips pressed to hers. Then, he kissed her back, letting go of her hand to set both on her hips, her arms curling around his neck in return. Almost as one, their lips curved and both teens smiled into the kiss. He **definitely** didn't regret bringing her here.

As his chest burst and his spirit soared, Shino did something that was very un-Shino-like. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to him, her knees bending as he broke the kiss to spin her around, Hinata giggling all the way. Naturally, as a reward for breaking from his usual behavior, he tripped and fell backwards over the log, his kikai doing absolutely nothing to slow his fall; they knew every inch of the clearing, they knew there was nothing but soft earth in their path.

Hinata shifted her hands, her fingers running through his hair as she protected him from hitting his head just as he tightened his hold on her to keep her atop him and safe from harm. When they did land, they spent a few moments in silence before they cracked, one at a time.

Hinata broke first, her shoulders shaking with soft giggles as she shifted, pulling her hands out from beneath his head to push against his chest and sit up, giggling the whole time. Shino, smiling as he watched her, decided that if he was going to lose his reputation, he might as well do it all at once, and his mask cracked, his chuckles making Hinata's small form bounce atop his muscular stomach.

It was a while before either of them was able to breathe again and it was only then that Shino heard the various chirps of his kikai shouting out a number of mating comments. When he finally noticed the compromising position that they had ended up in he gulped, his face turning red. Before Hinata could have a chance to notice he shifted, rolling them over and hovering above her for a moment, smirking in a way that would make it a game, rather than humiliation.

Hinata gasped when he moved so quickly, opening one eye when she was the one on the ground. At the sight of his smirk she smiled, her attention drawn to the glasses that were just a tiny bit askew from the odd position. When she reached up she felt him tense and paused, waiting a moment before she carefully fixed the shades so that they were in the right place. It took a few moments for him to register that she hadn't taken the glasses off, and, when he opened his eyes again, they widened, both brows lifting in surprise.

"You didn't…"

He trailed off when she smiled, running a hand over his cheek before fixing his collar for him, her eyes showing that she was only the tiniest bit disappointed that she hadn't taken the glasses off.

"Either you w-wear them b-because you n-need them, or b-because you w-want them... I w-wouldn't take s-something that you n-needed, or w-wanted, just for my own s-selfish curiosity."

Shino blinked once, then twice before he took a slow breath, preparing himself to become totally vulnerable, to tell her the things that he'd never shared with anyone.

"We… We all have out reasons for wearing what we do. Some do out of habit, other because they enjoy being mysterious… I…"

He cleared his throat, a soft noise, to stall while he gathered the words.

"I… I wear my coats because I don't want to scare people with my kikai… they… they don't stay inside waiting until there's a battle, and I don't want people to have to see them crawling around…"

He lowered his head slightly, his eyes closing so he wouldn't see the shudder that he knew would undoubtedly come, unaware of the fact that it didn't.

"I really am sensitive to bright light, more so now that I've worn these for so long…"

He shifted his weight to one arm as he lifted his other hand to adjust his glasses out of habit.

"When it comes down to it… I wear what I wear to hide… I… I would rather be a mystery with what I wear then a freak with just my bugs. At least with my clothes, people notice me, and are curious about something other than my kikai…"

She took his face in her hands just as he had done to her, leaning up as she pulled him down, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I… I would n-never think you're a f-freak… You're my f-friend and my t-teammate… N-Nothing else matters but wh-who you are and wh-what you do."

She giggled once before pressing her forehead to his, her eyes closing.

"B-Besides… I think y-your k-kikai are amazing… and… a l-little cute."

For a few moments, both were silent and Hinata lay back against he grass. Finally, Shino's reaction could be hidden no longer. She felt his arms shake at her shoulders, and she could see him fighting for control, control the she never imagined he could lose, especially in front of others. But today was a day for the impossible.

After a moment, a single drop of wetness slid over the edge of his shades and down the curvature of the lens before dripping onto her nose. In an instant she was up, her arms around his neck as he was forced to sit back.

She nudged him backwards and in silence he obliged, moving until his back was resting against the fallen tree. Hinata straddled his lap, her arms wrapping around him. She did not speak, and he did not pull away. In that moment, the two had so much in common that they did not need words or thought. In that moment, their spirits were doing the communication.

And so Shino, the immovable stone of a man who had faced countless battles without fear or hesitation, rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, letting out all of the pain and the hurt of the years he'd spent feeling so alone, the tears soaking into her shirt.

And Hinata, the girl that so many had considered weak and helpless, became his rock, his strength. She held him close, rubbing his back with one hand and stroking the back of his neck with the other, doing everything in her power to comfort the man that had served as her greatest friend for so long.

It was in that moment that she realized that Shino, in his way, had been her comfort and her strength. Naruto had been her reason, but Shino was the one who helped her, who had believed in her from the beginning, and had faith in her, even after so many failures. When the silent realization dawned she held him tighter, forgetting that everything and everyone in the world existed.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

It was a while before Shino regained a firm grip on his self control, and with a gentle kiss to his cheek, it shattered again. After a while longer he had worn out the emotions that he so seldom allowed himself to feel and Hinata let him recollect himself without speaking. Finally, after a few steadying breaths, he pulled back and broke the silence.

"Hinata I'm-"

She placed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him, her usual soft smile in place.

"Thank you."

He blinked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Clearly, he hadn't expected that. It only served to make her giggle before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, for t-Trusting me… For b-being you… I c-care for you, all of y-you... B-Being allowed to s-see you l-like this m-means a l-lot to m-me."

He arched a brow and she smiled; she had long since learned the difference between the confused eyebrow, the condescending eyebrow, and the rest. This one said _"I don't really understand that, but I'm going to just go with it…"_ As her cheeks flushed he smiled. He still couldn't come to regret today, even after the total breakdown that he would **never** live down with his kikai.

After a few moments of contented silence Hinata stood, the bug-nin taking her hand as he stood, without need of her pull. Hinata glanced to her pack as her stomach grumbled, albeit quietly, he gaze followed by the Aburame boy, whose stomach was slightly less subtle, making the midnight-haired princess giggle again.

Without another word they stepped over the log, taking their original seats. Shino took a moment to survey their surroundings, noting with some amusement that the butterflies were still there, waiting to be enchanted by the Chou-hime again. Hinata, oblivious of the insects, pulled out the parcel wrapped in a white handkerchief, the second kerchief—tied around two cups—and the thermos, scooting close to him and setting the food parcel in her lap, toward her knees, setting the cups further up on her thighs, the thermos still in her hand.

Shino reached for the handkerchief with the cups without hesitation, untying it as she unscrewed the lid to the thermos. With as much ceremony as two teens can muster on a picnic, she poured him a cup of tea first, bowing her head slightly as she handed it to him, receiving a nod in return as he took the tea, smiling at the sight of his favorite flavor.

As Hinata poured her own tea and sipped it, Shino unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off one arm, switching off the tea and sliding the jacket down the other arm to lay it over the tree trunk, wearing a black mesh t-shirt to allow the kikai easy access. In response, the swarm slowly neared, leaving only the scout team that would normally be sent out to patrol the perimeter.

Hinata didn't bat an eye when the insects moved around her, nor did she give him a second glance when his tenketsu points opened and the kikai slipped into the flesh of his back, leaving his arms and front alone for the sake of their host's female, despite how it didn't bother her. She simply went through the process of untying the kerchief at her knees, handing Shino the one at her thighs for a place setting.

She slid open the first bento and set the flat lid on their legs, carefully balancing her cup on her half, the thermos already sitting in the grass. She set the bento, filled with vegetable wraps, on their legs just as she had with its lid. She opened the bento with the rice balls next, smiling at the sight of the steam that filtered out still. She set the lid on the trunk next to her, picking up her cup as she bent for the thermos, balancing it on the lid next to her.

Shino watched the process in silence, smiling at the sight of the butterfly-shaped nori that sat atop each rice ball. That was Hinata, always thinking of the details. It was one of her most incredibly endearing qualities. He carefully set down his tea on their little tray and picked up a lettuce wrap that she had no doubt chosen because of his love for salads, taking a bite. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat. She was a goddess of the culinary arts!

"Perfect, as always Hinata-hime."

She only smiled, her cheeks warming as she picked up a rice ball, also setting down her tea as she took a small bite. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, the bento quickly emptying, the tea disappearing as time passed.

As they finished, Hinata went through the same process, carefully wrapping the cups and putting the containers back in her bag, her male counterpart remaining silent as he thought through his next move carefully.

'_If I do this… there's no going back. I have to be willing to be vulnerable to her, always…'_

The kikai, always willing to put in their two cents, replied as if he were speaking to them, and not himself.

'_**Perhaps Shino might have considered that before he wept on the female…'**_

This, naturally, had his lips pursing and his brow furrowing.

'_It's not like I meant to… she just… made me.'_

'_**Perhaps… Still… she did not run then… she has not run yet… it is improbably that she would reject you or betray you now…'**_

'_Improbably isn't impossible.'_

'_**No… it isn't.'**_

He sighed mentally, resisting the urge to scratch his head, his brow still furrowed as he thought seriously about what e really wanted to do.

Hinata sat in silence, observing the conversation he was having with himself, or perhaps his bugs. She never knew what was happening when he went into those silent moments, but it intrigued her. Slowly, quietly, she shifted on the log and picked up her sketchpad and flipped to a new page. Within moments, the pencil was flying over the page in long strokes.

By the time he regained awareness of the world around him, she was putting the finishing touched on her sketch. She set it down behind her on the log, deciding she could shade it later.

He looked to her, the curious look on her face telling him that he'd spaced out quite a bit. He wondered idly how often that happened to him, and why he didn't realize that she noticed it. He supposed it was because they were rarely in such close quarters without sparring or some such thing. With a sigh, he leaned forward, one final thought filtering through to his bugs.

'_There's only one way to find out...'_

Hinata watched Shino's brow furrow again. She watched his hand lift to the frames of his sunglasses, but not to the usual spot where he adjusted them. She saw the faint movement in his temple as he shut his eyes, and she watched as he dragged the sunglasses away from his pale face.

For a moment, he just sat there, his eyes closed, his glasses off. Then, finally, he straightened, turning to face the lavender-eyed beauty that he was sacrificing everything for. Then, with a painful slowness, he opened his eyes.

The Hyuuga gasped, one hand rising to her chest in surprise, her heart fluttering at an unsteady rhythm as she peered into his soul.

'_Kami… his… his __**eyes**__…'_


End file.
